Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated Returns
by ConnorDrake
Summary: Alternate Universe. It has been two and a half years since the gang split up after the unmasking of the Freak. Will they be able to put their past behind them to be able to stop Mr E or Professor Pericles, or is Crystal Cove doomed. Summery might not be up to par but please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

A young man in a brown hooded sweatshirt and a pair of faded jeans was running down the sidewalk of Reefdale, a city 20 miles to the west of Crystal Cove. It in itself would be odd, but what he was carrying was what made this more than a Sunday evening run. He was carrying a purse, a bright pink one at that. Chasing down the purse thief was a uniformed officer and a large brown dog.

The officer in his navy uniform had on his name tag Rodgers. Seemingly without loss of breath yelled in still a tenor voice, "Halt in the name of the law!"

The purse snatcher without losing footing but much more winded responded back, "Screw you, man."

He whispered to himself, "I warned you," before yelling to his canine companion, "Alright Scoob, take him down!"

The dog Scooby-Doo looked back and nodded, "Alright Raggy!" before charging and taking the purse snatcher down. The dog after taking the perpetrator down kept his grip on the man's arm.

Officer Norville "Shaggy" Rodgers looked at the perpetrator and kneels down pulling out his cuffs and says calmly, "After being chased by some of the worst monsters in Crystal Cove for most of my teen years, did you really think you could outrun Shaggy Rodgers and Scooby-Doo?" He then cuffs the purse snatcher and begins to read him his rights.

In Crystal Cove a brunette with freckles and glasses sat looking at a computer monitor with a sigh. She murmured to herself "Common Velma you know there is something wrong with the code causing the site to crash. What is it?"

She leaned forward as a tall African American woman with an afro held back with a hair band walked in. Upon seeing the 20 year old genius still staring at the code she leaned against the desk and clears her throat.

Velma looked up and responded, "Hey Cassidy. I take it Mr. E and that evil parrot of his is still a no show."

The DJ just nodded. "Yeah and it looks to me you are still trying to get your site up to be able to track down the other members of Mystery Incorporated."

Velma just laughed, "Actually I am doing work for once. The site for the Monster museum is crashing and they need me to fix it." She then sighed, "Though I really want to try and get the gang back together."

The dark skinned beauty just nodded, "Like me. Listen to me girl, if they want to come back together they will in their own time. But it might not ever be like old times. Look what happened to E and me, E became this depraved control freak. Pericles is one of the worst animal villains in existence."

Velma nodded before responding, "Yeah and Fred's real parents are still missing. Thing is I heard Shaggy and Scooby are police officers attached to the K-9 unit over in Reefdale."

Cassidy placed her hand on Velma's shoulder and gave a sad smile, "You miss him don't you." It wasn't a question as much as it was a statement.

Velma sniffs before giving the dark skinned disk jockey a sad smile, "Yeah."

"Then go get him girl. Don't let your man get away."

A ding came from Velma's computer and she looked over to it with a confused look on her face. She then opened up her minimized custom software. And with a gasp she responds, "After I find Fred."

In Reefdale at that moment Fred Jones was huddled behind a dumpster getting shot at. He murmured to himself, "You serve a guy his papers for a divorce after you show him the pictures where he was cheating on his wife. Next thing you know you are dodging bullets from a Glock 17." As he said those words he pulled out a ball of twine from his pocket and began tying it to the dumpster. "If he wants to play it that way, I'll make sure to give him an old Mystery Incorporated special." He then dove behind the turn in the alley and braced himself to hold the string taunt.

As Fred expected the emotional gunman took the bait and ran at him. To which he tripped over the makeshift trip wire and fell face first into the blacktop. Fred with a zip tie from another pocket secured the man's hands behind his back before pulling out his cell to call the police. Then he noticed two missed calls both from a number he never thought he would see again.

At the station Shaggy Rodgers sat with a sub sandwich and Scooby laid down with his paws crossed. Suddenly there was a scream of, "Rodgers!" It was the chief.

Shaggy shot out of his seat, "Yes Sir?"

The chief responded, "We got a pick up from over on Clover. A P.I. made a citizens arrest."

Shaggy sighed knowing who it would be before saying, "Yes sir." He sat, noticing his sandwich gone and looks down seeing Scooby licking his chops. "Come on Scoob, aren't we too old for these childish games?"

The dog giggled as he answered, "Nope."

Velma found herself in front of the front door of Jones Investigations. She no longer dressed in the cloths of her youth. She was now more at home in a pair of blue jeans and a orange t shirt. Though on this particular winter afternoon, she was also wearing a brown leather coat. Her glasses, still rectangular in shape, now were distinctively wire rim. Inhaling softly, she knocked.

Fred Jones looked up as he gathered the evidence along his desk for the case he was handing off to lawyers for the adultery case. He answered with a, "Come in."

Velma entered and with a forced smile says, "Hey, Fred."

He smiled back, though the smile didn't reach his eyes, "What brings you to Reefdale?"

Velma, looking him over, noticed he was still a large built guy, though long gone was the ascot and sailor style shirt. It was now replaced with a white polo with a blue slacks and matching coat. With a guarded smile she answered, "I may have found the location of your parents."


	2. Chapter 2: Confrontations

Before we start chapter 2 I would just like to thank the readers for giving this story a chance. I am happy to report this story has gained two alerts.

Scoobyfan1: you will have to wait and see. And thanks for the complement.

So without further ado Chapter 2.

Fred sat down shocked, breathlessly asking, "Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves?"

Velma looked at him with sympathetic eyes before answering, "Or as they go by Frank and Hanna McCormick. They have a private investigation firm on the other side of the city."

Fred got up with a determined look said, "I need to find them."

Velma nodded in response as she stood back up smoothing out her jeans, "I'll go with you."

Fred smiled as he reached the door, "Thanks, Velma. I mean it."

As it was a late evening when they left. Velma suggested that they go to the private residence of one Frank and Hanna McCormick. However when they pulled up they found the last thing they could expect. The residence was on fire and was cordoned off.

Fred rushed out of the blue Chevrolet Nova's driver side exclaiming, "Oh no!"

Velma upon stepping out yelled after him, "Wait, Fred, until after they get done! We can check it out later!"

A tall uniformed cop made his way from the crime scene, "Like, I heard that, Velma."

She turned her head just enough to see Shaggy walking up with Scooby Doo at his side. Her breathing stopped in her throat just a moment as she saw him in uniform. Fred rushed around his car to the former member of Mystery Incorporated.

Shaggy asked hesitantly, "Do I even need to ask what has you interested in this? Or should I guess its got something to do with a monster?"

Fred taken back at Shaggy's questions, "Actually this is about my real parents!"

Shaggy sighed out his response, "You know I can't tell you anything."

Fred looked at Shaggy, with his face almost pleading for an answer, "Not even for old time's sake?"

Shaggy's face twisted into anger before answering in almost a scream, "Old times sake, Fred? Old time's sake? If I remember right you left us high and dry. I thought we were friends, Fred! And friends look out for one another. We were going to be there for you but you left us all. I got shipped off to a military school. They were about to mechanize Scooby if I hadn't been released when I did! It wasn't a farm they sent him to, it was a pound! So don't come to me about old time's sake, Fred." Still heated he turned to go. Stopping as he feels a small, delicate hand touch his arm.

Velma, her voice almost a whisper, comforted the shaggy haired cop, "We all were hurt that night, Shaggy. I tried to call after you got out, but…"

He looked to her, "Yeah, I know. My mother can be a..."

Velma nodded her head, "Yeah. I know you can't tell us anything but can you turn a blind eye when they get done gathering evidence?"

Shaggy sighs, "Man, I know I am going to regret this but sure."

Shaggy's eyes regained their hard presence as he looked at Fred, "Just don't touch anything or set any traps. It is a crime scene, not some abandoned house or haunted tug boat."

Velma gave his arm one last squeeze before letting it go, "Thanks, Shaggy."

Shaggy looked back at her, quietly speaking, "Don't. Just don't. I am breaking so many rules. So don't. If you find anything just…don't go half cocked. Like, tell me okay?"

Velma bit into her bottom lip as she give him a nearly unnoticeable nod.

As Shaggy walked away Fred looked at the home of his parents with a sigh. He then leaned against his nova and crossed his arms. He looked up at Velma who was still looking in the direction of their former teammate.

Fred hesitated a moment before asking, "What happened when he went to military school?"

Velma answered not looking away from Shaggy, "Its not my place to tell you Fred. Shaggy doesn't even know that I know."

Fred nodded and cleared his throat. He helplessly watched as the crime scene investigation unit began leaving. Out of the corner of his eye he then noticed a red head wearing a lavender colored pants suit sneaking around with a tall man carrying a camera.

He slowly walked up on the two, hearing a voice he would recognize anywhere, "Casey get a shot over there we can review it later. I know there is foul play here."

He decided at that moment to make his presence known, "Daphne?"

The red head stiffened before turning around and whispering, "Please no, not Fred."

The dark haired man, Casey, looked to her and in confusion to her abrupt silence and lack of motion asked, "Miss Blake?"

Daphne stood up fully before she turned around. Her eyes cold as she smiled, "Well hello Fred Jones. It's a surprise to see you here."

Velma ran up to catch up to Fred and upon seeing the former girlfriend of the sleuth thought to herself, "Now this is a train wreck waiting to happen."

Fred smiled unsure of himself, "Hey Daph. Uh how have you been?"

Velma covered her face knowing full well Daphne's outburst to come, Daphne didn't disappoint.

'Hey Daph? Hey Daph. That is what you have to say after two years?" The lavender clothed beauty responded, her face contorted in a controlled rage. "You left us high and dry. I nearly gave up Fred."

Casey her cameraman looked between the two and then to Velma who was shaking her head in exasperation. He side stepped around the two until he reached Velma and extended his hand for a hand shake as he introduced himself, "Um I am Casey Welker. I guess you know my coworker and the guy she is yelling at."

"Yelling at," Velma scoffed. "That would be about right." Velma then shook Casey's hand introducing herself in return, "Velma Dinkley." She then looked back at the train wreck of a reunion as it unfolded.

"So no I'm sorry Daphne for leaving. No I'm sorry for single handedly destroying the team? I ended up dating a madman after you broke up with me. You know Baylor Hotner the actor? He turned out to be a psychopathic clown who nearly destroyed Crystal Cove. Velma with her new team stopped him. She carried on our job, Fred, all because you had an identity crisis." Daphne sniffed after her outburst of emotion. "You ended our engagement because your supposed father wasn't the man you thought he was. I didn't care Fred. What's worse you didn't even take back the ring."

Fred murmured, "I didn't ever turn off the tracker to it either."

"What!" Daphne yelled, "You had me low jacked?! Are you completely insane? That's called stalking, Fred! Its illegal. Are you really that dense?"

Velma at that point heard enough and stepped between Daphne and Fred. She put her hand on the shoulder of a now crying Daphne. She turned her head to a very speechless Fred, "Fred wait in the car. I'll look through the crime scene. I promise I'll find clues about the whereabouts of your parents."

Fred nodded his head dumbly as he took a step back before turning to walk to the car. Daphne looked at him from over Velma's shoulder with hard eyes.


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion

Here is another chapter.

Thank you for the favs and follows. They keep me working on this story.

Here is Chapter 3

Daphne turned from Velma to look at the burned out house. She stood there silent for a moment and without looking away asked, "Care to explain why you are here with him? You better hope I like the answer."

Velma walked into the crime scene bowing under the police tape, looking back to Daphne, "Jinkies, Hello to you too. But to answer your question Daphne, I found the location of Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves. Or I should say where they were supposed to be." She then pulled out a flashlight, turned it on, then her cell, swiftly unlocking the screen with a movement of her thumb.

Daphne followed behind her motioning Casey to follow. After she caught up she responded, "Why would you even care Velma? He abandoned us."

Velma looked to her and without pause, "And if I remember right, you all pretty much abandoned me not five minutes before that. I cannot hold a grudge over it. I didn't give you a heads up about Cassidy. I get it." She then gave a swipe of her light. "I forgave you all for leaving me behind. I carried the torch of Mystery Incorporated. With Cassidy, Professor Hatecraft and Marcy we keep Crystal Cove safe from the monster themed criminals."

Daphne stopped and looked at her former teammate. Her mouth hung open for a moment before she shook her head, "Wait Cassidy Williams and Hot Dog Water? Are you crazy? Angel sold us out to Mr. E. and Hot Dog Water tried to kill us."

Velma turned to look at her, "Cassidy didn't sell us out Daphne. She tried to do what she could for us. Remember? Mister E. is the villain. He used her like he used us. As for Marcy, she did her time. She was a juvenile. She did her time and was released on good behavior. She has turned her life around."

Velma returned to her search, carefully examining every inch with her flashlight. Something catching her eye, she walks over to the wall, Daphne following behind her. She let out a gasp as Velma moved the soot away and picked up a piece of the disk. Velma, eyes never leaving the disk, gulped, "I think we need to call Shaggy."

Daphne nodded,"Good idea. You have his number?" Velma pushed a few buttons on her phone and with a smile, "Yep, both of them. His work cell and his personal one." Daphne looked to her former friend, "I think we should use his personal one." Velma nodded, "Agreed."

Shaggy sat looking over photos from the crime scene, a shape in one of the pictures catching his eye, "Oh man." At that moment his cell began to ring. "Not again."

Scooby sat up and looked to his partner, "Raggy your phone."

He looked down at the great dane and nodded, "I know Scoob. Its Velma. She just found a part of the disk."

Scooby blinked a few times before saying, "How do you..?"

Shaggy showed him the photo he found and pointed to the lump in the ash.

"Oh."

Shaggy then pulled his phone still ringing from his belt and answered, "I know Velma. I just found it. Like, meet me in Crystal Cove where we last were a true team in an hour."

Scooby looked up and with a smile asked, "We seeing the gang?"

Shaggy with a sad smile nodded, "Yeah, buddy ole pal, we are going to see the gang."

An hour later a blue Nova, a purple Mustang, an orange Volkswagen Beetle, and a 1968 Volkswagen bus pulled up to a decrepit cathedral. The five members of the former Mystery Incorporated stepped out of their respective vehicles and walked forward, creating a circle of sorts.

Shaggy, now dressed in a red v neck and jeans, was the first to speak, "Like, are we planning on opening this can of worms all over again?" He then breaths out slowly, "If we are, I want to know why and are we going to see it through to the end?"

Velma looked over to Shaggy, her eyes softening noticing how stiff he was standing unlike the easy going teen she knew when they were solving mysteries together, "I have to, Shaggy. If I don't stop a certain madman and evil bird from getting these pieces it might be the end of everything we know."

Fred responded, "And I've got to find my parents. Who knows what is happening to them right now."

Shaggy looked directly to the blond haired man, "Like, are you willing to accept help this time? I remember you walking away for those very reasons. Seriously, two years later you still didn't find the clue to their whereabouts. Velma did."

Fred nodded, "I know. I was an idiot."

Shaggy looked to Daphne, "Are you in or do you want to keep your new life? If you aren't in I am going back to Reefdale and forgetting this whole mess."

Daphne looked to each respective member lingering on Fred for just a moment longer than the others, her eyes getting colder before returning to Shaggy, "Yeah I'm in. I know that Professor Pericles doesn't need to get his hands on those disks. Nor does Mister E."

Scooby replied with, "Professor Pericles has two already."

Velma looked over to Scooby, "What do you mean he has two already?"

Scooby shook his head, "I saw him after the underground collapsed. He had two of the disk pieces."

Velma sighed, "Looks like we dropped the ball on this one."

Fred shook his head and said, "No, I did, abandoning the team."

Daphne grunted and rolled her eyes, "We can play the guilt trip game all night if we want but I think we need to get back in the game and start figuring out what we are going to do."

"I think we should start with finding Fred's parents." Velma replied with a nod.

Shaggy looked to Scooby, "You're happy aren't you, ole buddy?"

To which Scooby simply nodded his head.


	4. Chapter 4: Memories

Sorry for the delay. Been out of it this week. However here it is. Please Read and Review.

I guess I better start posting the Disclaimer. I dont own Scooby Doo or any of the gang. That honor belongs to Hanna Barbera and Scooby Doo: Mystery Incorporated is Warner Brothers animation.

Daphne placed a finger on her chin, a moment in thought, "I think we should try their place of work."

Shaggy nodded, "Good idea, Daphne. Like, see if their offices have been hit. Their disappearance could be in response to a case they worked on."

Fred scratched the back of his neck as he paced in front of his car. He then looked at the others, "Maybe, I did have a run in with a client's ex-husband earlier today. But from what I saw outside the tape, I think it is a little more of a closer to home scenario."

Velma turned to look at him curiously, "Why is that, Fred?"

Fred looked at Velma with a smile, "It was too neat. If it were a crime of passion, it would have been a lot messier. The fire was a cover-up for a kidnapping."

Shaggy leaned against his van and with a flourish of his right hand, "Can't fault his logic. It is probably someone close to the family. I just got a feeling deep in my gut though."

Daphne raised an eyebrow as she looked to Shaggy, "Oh really?"

Shaggy simply nodded, "Yeah. Like, I am expecting to find a monster involved somehow."

Velma sighed, "You know, I think you're right. But its late and I am hungry and tired. I am going to go get a pizza."

Shaggy nodded, "I'll join you. It has been forever since I had a pizza from Sam's."

Daphne sighed, "Guess I better say hello to the family."

Fred smiled, "I have plenty of rooms at the Jones estate."

Daphne just eyed him, "That will be the day. I'll groove out to Dustin Beaver first."

Fred walked over to the driver side door of his nova and sighed, "Look...I'm sorry, Daph...I was a jerk. Can you forgive me?"

Daphne walked back to her car, not really looking up from her hand on the door handle, "It will take time, Fred. That and you will have to work at regaining my respect. I gave you my heart. You broke it." She then opened the door. "That isn't something that easily mends. I'm trying to forgive you, Fred. I really am but it will take time, and in my case, a lot of soul searching."

After they pulled off, Shaggy looked at his van and sighed, rubbing his door.

Velma walked up beside him and with a tilt of her head, "What is it, Shaggy?"

He sadly smiled, "I just wonder what happened to the Mystery Machine."

Velma tightened her lips, "Knowing our parents, they scrapped it." She then placed a hand against the small of his back, "Look, I know we are just getting our footing again here but, I don't think you should be driving nearly an hour to get home. Why don't you stay at my place tonight?"

Shaggy looked back to Velma with his eyes wide, "You sure? I mean like, we tried dating that time. Wouldn't it be, you know, uncomfortable?"

Velma smiled and shook her head, "Not at all, Shaggy. To be honest, I insist."

Shaggy nodded, "Alright then. Let's get to your place and decide whose car we will take. It is, a waste of gas to take both to Sam's."

Velma nodded and walked over to her beetle, standing by her door. She turned back to the bus where Shaggy had already opened the door for Scooby to get in."You are going to follow me closely right?"

He nodded, "Sure thing, Velma. You know if this works out, I'll, have to transfer to Stone's department right?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah."

He sighed, "I got serious beef with the guy."

She took a quick intake, "Right, He stole the election from your real dad when he got into the office of sheriff."

He nodded, "Right. He won't like a Rogers on his force."

She smiled, "He might not have a choice considering his only deputy is about to retire."

The two of them got into their respective vehicles and drove to Velma's apartment building. Velma pulled in beside a yellow Golf and rolled down her window, pointing to a spot on the other side of the brightly colored car. Shaggy nodded and pulled in to the parking space. Velma got out and locked her car, before walking over to meet him.

She waited a few moments as Shaggy got out of his van, "Sorry but this place enforces assigned parking. So, your car or mine?"

Shaggy responded, "Mine is a diesel so I think it would be better to take yours."

Velma smiled as she turned to walk to her car, "Alright. Sam's Pizza here we come!"

The drive was mostly quiet as Shaggy looked out the window. His eyes wandering over all buildings and locations as his mind went back to his childhood memories. Velma looked over to him every so often as she drove. Her own thoughts on when she first met Shaggy and Scooby. As they pass by the high school, Shaggy gives a silent sniff.

Velma's mind flashes to her freshman year. She was walking looking at her schedule when a red headed teen in a leather jacket knocked into her. He bent over her, his hands in his pockets, "Hey loser, I think you have something to say to me."

She blinked a few times as she felt around for her heavy framed glasses, the force had knocked them off. She, upon finding them, felt a boot on her hand. "I was about to apologize. However might I inquire first that you let me gather my glasses."

The red haired bully raised his eyebrow when a shaggy haired boy in a green shirt walked up and tapped him on his shoulder, "Like, Red let her go, dude. Isn't it obvious? She's new."

Red looked at the 14 year old Shaggy and snorted, "Whatever, Norville. She owes me an apology and I am going to make sure I get it."

A fifteen year old Fred placed a hand on Red's shoulder, "Let the girl go. I mean it Red Herring."

Red looked back at the blond and laughed, "Or what, you gonna have your dad sue mine?"

The trap designing genius smiled, "Actually I was going to try this."

With a shift of his fingers he brought Red down to his knees as he pinched the bully's shoulder blade through his coat.

Fred let go and Red, embarrassed, shifted removing his foot from Velma's hand. He ran off tripping over the garbage receptacle on the way.

Shaggy offered his hand to help Velma up as he smiled a genuinely happy smile. "I'm Shaggy. That's Fred and, like, the red head coming over is Daphne. What's your name?"

With a light blush the freckled teen smiled as she put on her glasses seeing them clearly for the first time, "My name is Velma Dacey Dinkley."


	5. Chapter 5: Connections

Sorry for the wait. I hope this makes up for it. Thank you for the reviews favorites and alerts.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the characters that I create specifically for this story. Scooby and the gang are property of Hanna Barbera and Mystery Incorperated is Warner Brothers animation. I make no money off of this story I just do it for all of our enjoyment.

Please R&R

Velma, then out of her memory, smiled and turned into Sam's Pizza's parking. She looked at Shaggy as she put the car into park, "Jinkies, this place brings back memories."

Shaggy smiled at her and nodded, "It sure does."

They then get out of the car, Shaggy letting Scooby out. They walk up to the pizza parlor. Shaggy then opens the door, holding it for Velma. She smiles and blushes a bit, making her way inside, Scooby next and then Shaggy. They take their usual seats. The cook looked over, with a smile as he wiped off his hands he made his way over and greeted Velma Shaggy and Scooby.

Shaggy nodded, "Hey Sam. Good to see you."

The cook nodded in return, "Hey you guys. What can I get you tonight?"

Shaggy blurted, "I will have a pickle pizza with extra cheese. Scoob here will have one of the same."

Sam nodded and turned to Velma. He then asked, "Let me guess a Italian sausage and mushroom slice?"

Velma nodded with a smile said, "Right you are Sam, with a cherry cola."

The two began to catch up over their meal.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Fred Jones Jr. dusted off his old Jones manor key and opened up his old home. He began to look around, even looking into his old room. He wanders inside and takes a seat, pulling out his old white board. He tries out some of his old dry erase markers, to his surprise, he found that one or two of them still worked.

He began to write down what he knew about the case so far. Not much compared to what Velma and Daphne had to still tell him but enough to start his brainstorm. Fred had forgone trying to make the manor a home again. He didn't feel like it was his home anymore to begin with. He had an apartment in Reefdale he called home now. He just sat there, letting his mind drift to the case, and scribbling notes and other facts from the folder on his flash drive all over the whiteboard.

Daphne was standing in front of her parent's home. A place she called home for 18 years. Soon after she left Mystery Incorporated she was placed in boarding school. Ridgemont Academy, a school for the rich and privileged, "Tomorrow;s Leaders Formed Today!" was their motto. She was an outcast from day one.

She preferred learning truths. Her peers, they preferred finding what the next Prada line was. Her love of the sciences and a new found love of Investigative Journalism put her in the nerd court. But Daphne found one friend in Grey Cohn, who was at the time keeping the school newspaper a float by shear will.

The willowy red head had freckles and a pair of designer black rimmed glasses. When Daphne first met the girl she felt as if she were looking at her best friend from Crystal Cove. Though in her mind the secret she kept from the gang was one that helped unravel the them.

But here she was, at the home of her parents, whom Daphne hadn't seen in over two years. Now a junior reporter for _The Reefdale Daily Post_ and going to university at Harvard, she had come home for the first time. She was even taking a course with the Nieman Foundation for Journalism, though her parents didn't approve of her career choice. Daphne proved by her grades that her parents couldn't legitimately pull her trust fund. Especially now she was over 18.

Daphne knocked on the door. Jenkins, the family Butler, answered and with a nod let her pass through the doors leading to the den, where her father was sitting reading the latest business journal. The room was that of old oak walls and ornate shelves of antique make. The furniture was even antique. On the couch opposite of Mr. Blake was Daphne's mom reading the latest issue of Vogue. Jenkins announced her arrival and the two looked up from their respective reading materials.

Daphne waved and with a smile said, "Hi dad, mom. I'm home for a day or two."

"Oh? A story lead you back to Crystal Cove, dear?" her father scoffed with disdain.

"Actually, no, it's some unfinished business from two years ago crept up," Daphne said. Though, on the outs with her parents, she would not lie to them.

Barty Blake raised an eyebrow, "Not planning on getting together with that Jones boy again are you?"

Nan Blake smirked, "I really liked that Hotner boy. What happened to him?"

Daphne's eyebrow twitched as she answered her mother, "He turned out to be the Psycho Clown. His murder count was at twenty-four, including his Dusk costars Kirsten Steward and Ron Peterson, before Velma's new team captured him." She then looked over to her father, "No, dad. It is just another of the clues from the Freak case showed up."

The smug billionaire rubbed his chin, "Isn't Fred Jones Sr. still in prison?"

She nodded as she sat down in front of her father, "Yes but there are others still after these disk shards. I can't allow these individuals to get them. I know you never approved of my choice in careers. Please, for once, trust that I do this for the right reason."

He looked his daughter in the eyes, finally seeing the earnest feelings in them, "Are you really sure you want this, darling?"

Her mother shrieked, "George Robert Nedley Bartholomew Blake!"

He turned to his wife and answered, "Elizabeth Nan, this is our daughter's life. We can remain non supportive and lose her like we did Delilah and Dorothy, or for once remember they have their own lives to lead!"

At that Nan got off the couch and threw her magazine down before heading out of the room.

Daphne bit her lip, perplexed, "I know Delilah ran off and joined the marines, what happened to Dorothy?"

Barty sighed, "She joined some racing team or another, against our wishes, when she turned 18 last year."

Velma unlocked the door to her apartment, Shaggy and Scooby standing behind her. As she entered, a brunette wearing a orange tank top, brown running shorts, and ankle socks walked out of the kitchen. Her hair up held by two chopsticks and another set digging into a take out container of Chicken Lo-Mein.

"Hey, Vel, you know that client you have been trying to get off your back? Well, they called five times looking for you while you were out." She then stopped in mid step as she saw Shaggy walk in.

Velma put her keys on the hooks bolted to the wall beside the door. "Marcy, you remember Shaggy Rogers? He will be staying the night with us."

Marcy nodded wordlessly. She then takes another bite before turning on her heels and going back to her room.

Shaggy looked over to Velma and with a sniff and raised eyebrow asked, "Was that Hot Dog Water?"

Scooby trotted in and took a sniff gleefully stating, "She smells nice!"


	6. Chapter 6: Dinkley

Thanks for all the views. I am happy you guys are enjoying this story. I hope you enjoy this journey we are taking. Please R&R

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and characters I create. Even if they are spoofed :P

The apartment itself was nice, though not really on the expensive side. It had the standard nondescript white walls and blue carpet. The furniture was that of light brown leather, consisting of a couch and a chair. They faced a flat panel television which sat on a glass stand.

The living area was connected to an open kitchen, which had blue green tiles. The counter tops were white and the doors to the cabinets looked to be made of pine. The table was a four person affair. The frame was black painted metal with a glass top. The four chairs around the square table were also metal framed but with black padded seats and backs.

Shaggy couldn't actually see into any of the bedrooms. But knowing Velma like he did, he was sure one was an office of some sorts. So he stood in the doorway feeling awkward and fiddling with the hem of his shirt tail as he heard Velma and Marcy arguing in what was obviously Marcy's room.

"So was this temporary? Were H.P., Cassidy and I just standing in until you could get your team back together? Well, were we?!"

Velma sighed and grumbled, "Of course not Marcy. You are my friend and always will be." She pulled out the piece of the Planispheric Disc. "Look at this. Do you know what this is?"

Marcy shakes her head, "Not a clue."

Velma sighed, "Exactly. The old team and I were searching for these things off and on for a year before we got torn apart when the Freak was exposed to be Mayor Fred Jones." She then put the disk piece back in her purse. "I don't know if Shaggy will stay around after we find the rest and safeguard them from Ricky Owens and Professor Pericles. I doubt Daphne or Fred will either. Know this though, Marcy you are my friend and you are part of my team, okay."

Marcy just nodded silently.

Velma smiled, "Good. Come and get to know Officer Norville "Shaggy" Rogers."

Marcy walked back out she gave a shy wave with her chop sticks. She then sat in the leather chair in the living room, placing her left foot behind her right knee. Velma walked out of Marcy's room and began to walk over to hers.

"Shaggy, Scooby, come on in. I'm going to get changed. Get to know Marcy. She is part of my Mystery Incorporated team."

Shaggy gave a semi-awkward smile as he kicked off his shoes, placing them by the door. He then walked into the living room and sat on the couch near the chair. Scooby then laid down at Shaggy's feet.

Marcy smiled shyly as she ate more of her Lo-Mein. With a lick of her lips, "Hi. When we last saw each other I don't think we made proper introductions. I'm Marcy Fleach. In school I was called…"

Shaggy finished for her, "...Hot Dog Water. Like, most used it as a cruel joke. When I did," Shaggy shrugged, "it was because I honestly didn't know your name."

Marcy nodded. She looked over to Velma's room and gave a sad smile, "I figured as much. Shaggy right? Track and gymnastics were your extracurricular sports. Your best 400 Metre is only 5 second off from the world record holder Mitchell Jackson at a staggering 48.18 seconds. You could have competed Olympic level. As you can guess, I never had any friends in school."

Shaggy was honestly stunned silent. His face showed a dumbstruck slack with his mouth slightly a gape.

Marcy looked at him, "I know, sad right? The reason is how I smell. My father forced me to bathe in the used water from his hot dog vender stands. The smell of the water, it got into my skin."

Scooby licked one of her calves before responding, "I think you smell nice!"

Marcy smiled sadly as she scratched Scooby behind the ear, "That's sweet, Scooby, its just kids in school can be cruel. Velma never was, though. That freshman year in high school I got bit by the jealousy bug. Velma came in from Ohio, and instantly befriended you guys. And two weeks later took first place from me at the science convention. And with something she self admittedly threw together in a week."

Shaggy now had his voice back, "Is that the main reason for the Manticore?"

She shook her head and responded, "No. Well, maybe a little. The main reason was the reason I gave you guys that night. I really did want to cash in on my invention. The sad thing is, my father cashed in on my discovery after finding my notes. He ended up shutting down the amusement park anyways."

The officer leaned forward and asked curiously, "Why tell me all of this Marcy? Like, its done and over with. You did your time."

Marcy looked him in the eye, "Maybe I wanted to come clean. Or maybe, just maybe, I'm afraid I might loose my only friend and I want to keep that from happening."

Shaggy shivered and smiled his awkward smile again, "I guess that means you got two now, if you want me to be your friend, that is."

Scooby with a smile said, "And I make three!"

Shaggy laughed, "Yeah ole buddy that does."

The brunette smiled as she finished her Lo Mein. "Well I am off to bed. I need to get what sleep I can. I have to be in H.P.'s class at 8 am sharp. Night."

Shaggy waved and responded, "Good night, Marcy."

As she went to her room opposite of Velma's, Velma was coming back out of her own, "So it went pretty well I take it?"

He nodded and, "Yeah. I didn't know she had it so hard. If I had known her in school and known about the being forced to bathe in hot dog water, I could have done something. Or, like, got in touch with my dad so he could do something."

Shaggy thought for a few moments, staring at the floor. He then turned to look at Velma as she sat beside him pulling her legs onto the couch. His eyes widened a bit as he saw her in one of his old green v neck shirts She couldn't help but blush as she saw it dawn to him what she was wearing. She was also wearing a pair of green running shorts with white stripes down the sides. They came down about two inches onto her thighs. Her feet were bare for she was in her sleeping attire.

He stuttered a moment as his voice cracked, "That's, like, one of my shirts."

She nodded and sighed, "Yeah, Shaggy it is. I wear it and its partner every night to sleep in. I accidentally picked your bag of dirty laundry after we came back from camp that last summer we had together." She then pulled it away from her body a short ways looking down at the shirt before continuing, "I intended to give it back but then well…"

Shaggy sighed, "I got sent to military academy."

Velma responded, "Yeah and then well…"

Shaggy nodded, "I know that you know what happened there and what sent me to Reefdale."

She blinked twice before she whispered, "You do?"

Shaggy nodded, "Like, if anyone could figure it out it would be you, Velma. I never intended to keep the incident a secret. I was restrained by my covers by my platoon and I was beaten by the others with soap bars in socks and anything else they could find. I ended up in the hospital with a broken collar bone, three ribs and both of my arms. That's when they learned I was placed in military school erroneously, or I should say that someone was paid off...by my mother."

Velma frowned, she then slid over and hugged Shaggy, "I really missed you. After you left I found out the only way I could sleep is in one of your shirts. I guess it was like having you close by. I don't want us to loose contact like that ever again."

Shaggy just nodded, blushing and nervously hugging her back, his brain a bit muddled at that moment, unsure what to say.0


	7. Chapter 7: Reflections

Sorry for the long wait. I dont know if there still is interest in the story but I thought i needed to get the next chapter out. It had been sitting on my desktop for a while now and i couldnt wait on me writing the next chapter. I hope you like.

Same rules apply. I dont own anything other than the plot. I hope you enjoy. R & R thanks.

Chapter 7

The next morning Shaggy drove Velma and himself to the Jones estate. Daphne pulled up shortly after. Shaggy knocked on the door, he then checked the knob and found the door to be unlocked.

Shaggy turned to Velma who was standing behind him. She was wearing a pair of hip hugging brown bell bottoms an orange t shirt and a pair of white trainers. Velma gave a shrug and followed as the police officer entered the residence. Shaggy pulled out his gun, which he kept holstered in the small of his back.

The red shirted cop stepped silently as he looked around the corner. He found Fred sitting staring at a white dry erase board. Shaggy nodded to Velma and put his gun away before saying, "Fred, we are here."

Fred fell down from where he was sitting with a yell. He then stood back up dusting his pants off with a yawn. He then scratched his belly and said, "Is it morning already?"

Shaggy responded, "Yeah, like, man you left your door unlocked all night."

Velma couldn't help but give a laugh, "Same old Fred. Absent-minded as always."

Daphne called out as she entered, "Everyone here?"

Fred walked to the foyer and looked at her, "Yeah everyone is here."

Daphne nodded as she walked past Fred and entered the den. She then turned to look at him, "So how are we going to do this?"

Velma stepped up, "Well we got a shard of the disk. I am thinking if it were E. or Prof. Pericles we have to look out for something bigger than just arson."

Shaggy nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest, "Right but still the missing persons angle makes me think we should question their business partner."

Daphne thought a minute before she asked, "Shaggy, you aren't a detective are you?"

Shaggy shook his head, "No, but I can easily get a transfer. Dad always thought I should have went investigations rather than K-9. I can give him a call."

Velma then asked, "How about you working with civilians?"

The lanky 20 year old smirked, "I can explain things to him." He then pulled out his work cell and called his father, Commissioner Sam Rogers.

As he was on the phone, Velma, Daphne and Fred looked at the board. Velma picked up the marker and began adding what she and Daphne had found.

Fred hesitated as he watched, "So the place was pretty far gone, I take it?"

Velma nodded, "Yeah, professional job. The whole place was burned to the ground. It was luck we saw the disk at all."

Daphne pointed out, "So they had been living in the city for the past 18 years?"

Fred nodded, "Yeah, it's odd you know."

Velma shook her head, "Not really, Fred. The Freak literally had them over a barrel. If they had tried to come after you, he would have had you killed."

Daphne exclaimed, "Jinkies! That is harsh."

Shaggy returned to the gang, "My old man said he will push the paperwork through. Like, the only thing is I have to do the official questioning and such. You guys can help with the evidence gathering. I have to make the arrest."

Everyone nodded to Shaggy and gave their agreements. Shaggy sighed, "I just hope that we don't have to deal with any monsters."

Soon they were all ready and headed to Shaggy's van. However, as Fred went to the driver side, Shaggy quirked his eyebrow, "What are you doing, Fred?"

Fred stopped and looked at the van and gave a laugh, "I guess I was thinking it was the Mystery Machine."

Shaggy shook his head, "Sorry, but you aren't on the insurance. Like, get in the back with Daph."

They soon found themselves on the way to Reefdale. The silence was different. They didn't have the camaraderie they once had. Velma looked out the window, her chin resting on her fist. Shaggy drove, though looked over to his friend every so often. He took one hand from the steering wheel and patted her on the knee, reassuring her that things might become like they once were. Velma looked back to Shaggy with a smile.

Fred took out a notebook, which he started jotting down notes he remembered from the whiteboard at the house. He couldn't help but think back about the night everything fell apart. His thoughts drifted and the scene played out in his head.

_Fred yelled, "My whole life is a lie!"_

_Daphne pleaded, "But what about us? What about the gang?"_

_Fred continued to yell, "Mystery Incorporated is dead!" He then started to walk off._

_Daphne in a plea yelled, "Shaggy, Scooby, do something!"_

_Shaggy began to walk up, "Fred." However, he was stopped by his mother and stepfather stepping in front of him._

_His mother placed a fan against her chin and with a smirk commented, "I think it is time we enrolled you into military school."_

_Shaggy was a gasp, "Wait, what. I'm, like, a eater not a fighter."_

_"Doesn't matter," she commented off offhandedly. "Your bags will be packed come Monday."_

_Fred walked off silently by himself._

Fred came back to the present and went back to writing. He said quietly to himself, "I was an idiot."

Daphne watched the scenery pass, her chin resting in her palm, responded, "Yeah you were." She looked over at him with just her eyes, "When I got home, I threw tantrums of all tantrums. Then I realized, Fred, you weren't worth it. You seriously hurt me that night. Unless you've changed in the last two years, I'm not going to let you in that close again."

Shaggy at that moment announced, "We're here."

"Here where?" Fred asked.

Shaggy pointed at the apartment complex, "Your place. Unlike the rest of us, you didn't get a shower."

Fred didn't know what to think of that remark. He then asked defensively, "Hey, how do you know where I live?"

Velma responded, "He's a cop, Fred."

Fred raised an eyebrow, "And?"

Shaggy replied, "Like, with as many times you were arrested for god knows what. You didn't think I would keep an eye on you?"

Fred simply replied, "Oh." He got out of the van and walked into the complex.

Shaggy looked back at the others, "I'm going to get my badge from the office and my transfer paperwork. Who is staying and who is coming with me?"

Neither girl got out. Velma with smirk asked, as she placed her head against the headrest, "Honestly, Shaggy, did you need to ask?"

He nodded as he put the van in gear, "Just giving the option."

Daphne responded, "Nope, seen enough issues of _Traps Illustrated _when I dated him. Really, _Traps Illustrated,_ if you didn't know better you would get the wrong idea."

"At least he got rid of the ascot," Velma replied as she looked out the window. She put a trainer covered foot against the dash.

Shaggy watched her, biting his lip a moment, "Hey, Velma. Like, if you're going to do that, could you please take your shoes off?"

Velma looked over to him, her head still resting against the headrest and smiled. She slipped her white trainers and ankle socks off using only her toes. Upon putting her petite feet back against the dash, she spread her toes.

Daphne watched the interaction between the two, "Jinkies, you have seriously lightened up, Velma."

Velma got a mirth filled smile on her face, "I reflected on things. I learned that it's okay to not have all the answers. The clues will always lead you right. I found that I am happier and more comfortable in my own heart."

The redhead smiled, "I can tell. It suits you."

The girl in orange smiled, "Thanks."

The rest of the drive was in silence. Shaggy pulled up to the precinct, and parked. They got out as soon as Velma put on her trainers.

Daphne asked, "I've been meaning to ask, why sneakers?"

Velma shrugged, "Practicality. With all the running involved in 'ghost' hunting, lets just say Doc Martins are hell on a girl's feet."

Shaggy met a plain suit just inside the lobby, "Hey, Kim." The Asian detective shook his hand.

"Rogers. Finally, got you out of K-9 and in Major Crimes, where you belong," Detective Kim responded. Detective Adam Kim was a slender, thirty-six year old half-Korean. He was dressed in black slacks, a violet shirt and no tie.

Shaggy laughed, "I liked K-9. Plus I get to keep Scooby this way."

Kim nodded with a chuckle, "Yeah, yeah. But Major Crimes is where you belong. Any way. Those the civilians I got briefed on?"

The shaggy haired cop nodded, "Two of them. The other is Fred Jones. His real parents are the fire on Mayflower."

"Hold up. The missing persons aren't Jones'," the dark haired detective responded.

Shaggy smiled grimly, "The names on the mortgage are fake too. The vics are Brad and Judy Chiles."

Kim with his eyebrows scowling asked, "How do you know all this? And take it nice and slow."

The brunette sighed, "You remember the Freak of Crystal Cove case from two years ago?"

The Asian nodded, "Barely. I know county was light on details."

Shaggy grimaced, "Of course it was. Sheriff Stone had to lock up his best friend. Mayor Jones was after the pieces of a key. It is called the planisperic disk." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "That was the last of a series of cases dealing with the shards. If history repeats itself i expect to see a costumed criminal."

Detective Kim stopped him, "Mayor Jones?"

The former K-9 officer nodded, "Mayor Fred Jones. He scared off the original Mystery Incorporated twenty-three years ago as The Freak. That team like the one I was with in school consisted of high schoolers. They were Brad Chiles, Judy Reeves, Cassidy Williams,and Ricky Owens. They were also betrayed by Owens' pet parrot." Scratching his head he continued, "Five years later Brad and Judy returned with their newborn. The Freak kidnapped the child. He then threatened the Chiles' to leave and never return or he would kill the baby."

Kim nervously asked, "And the baby?"

Shaggy smiled grimly, "He is Fred Jones Jr. the private investigator."

Kim simply nodded, "Well in any case, here is your badge and keys to your new unmarked vehicle." He hands the new detective the items, "It's a Magnum. It should hold all of you and Scooby."

Detective Rogers nodded, "Thanks, Kim." He then went back to the girls.

Fred stood in the walk in shower of his bathroom. The water pounded against the base of his neck. The bare torso was more ruggedly built. However, it now was covered in many scars. The fingers of his right hand played over a scar on his left side as he remembered how he got it.

He grimaced, "Stupid."

A year ago Fred was looking for a missing sixteen year old for a mother. He took it pro-bono. He wasn't expecting to find a drug den.

The blond tried to show the teenager's picture to the bouncer at the door, "Excuse me,sir. I'm searching for this girl. She is sixteen years..." The rest of the words died in his throat when he saw her just inside with a needle in her arm.

The girl was gaunt. The once bright blond curls were faded and grimy. There were deep purple bruises under her eyes from lack of sleep. The scars from her bindings just starting to fade from her wrists.

He tried to sidestep the bouncer but was stopped by a hand against his chest. Fred pointed towards the girl, "She is right there. Let me take her home."

The bouncer pulled a knife. It was one of those that had serrated edges. The tall thug responded, "The trick needs to work for her blow."

Fred's face contorted, "Work for her blow? You have her turning...for cocaine?"

The thug laughed darkly, "Well right now, she's on somethin' new. Makes you feel like a hero. Get ..."

Before he could finish, Fred slammed his fist into the guy's mouth. The much larger man stumbled back. The blond nineteen year old bared his teeth, "You're filth. You kidnapped her. You get her hooked on drugs. Then you pimp her out." The private investigator paced, "You disgust me."

The thug ran at him. The big man swung his knife wildly. Fred kept back pedaling until one of the slashes caught his forearms. The blond teenager screamed as his back touched the brick wall across from the door. Fred's eyes went wide as the Hell's Angels wannabe stabbed him in the side.

As he blacked out he heard a voice he hadn't heard in over a year, "Stay right where you are. Don't move or..."

The next sounds he heard were the heart monitor and oxygen. The next was that of the voice of Shaggy Rogers, "Don't move. Your lung is punctured." The uniformed cop walked up to Fred's bed, "What were you thinking?"

The blond looked away from Shaggy, "I wasn't. A girl was in trouble and I acted."

"With no way to defend yourself?" Shaggy asked exasperatedly, "I checked Fred. Like, I didn't even find pepper spray."

Freddie yelled back, "What do you care? I am not even really Fred Jones Junior. Never was." The teenager then had a fit as he had trouble breathing.

Officer Rogers grabbed his hat from the visitors chair, "That's the way it's going to be. I'll let you get back to your self loathing. Just so you know, your Jane Doe is in detox. She was full of rufies, cocaine, heroine and other trace drugs."

The teen looked out the window, "Her name is Meredith Foreman. Her mom wanted to know whatever I found. Her number is in my coat."

The brunette nodded and got the number. He then left without saying another word to the private investigator.

Fred opened his eyes back in his shower and reaffirmed, "Stupid."


End file.
